How Harry Became the Dark
by Riley Honey
Summary: The story of Harry becoming dark and marrying Voldemort My first VoldemortXHarry story. I think it's good... Made for The "Fall from Grace" Challenge by DarkLord667 One-shot, Slash
1. Chapter 1

**How Harry Became the Dark...**

'How did this all started' Harry sighed at the thought placing

"His" head on "His" desk. Closing his eyes "he" thought back just when

it started to Happen

Sirius was died. Harry was alone and like what everyone told

him it was his flaunt. Remus couldn't face him Hermione and Ron didn't

want him around. Everyone he loved died he wanted something more to

live for then to kill Voldemort. What was the point when he couldn't

protected his love ones, when he couldn't protect himself from his

muggle uncle. What kind of hero was he? Harry sighed looking out

the raining gray sky. Harry got up from the bed and started to walk

down stairs when everything started to turn black soon there was

nothing.

Harry started to wake up. He felt the blindfold and heard

speaking "He should be waking up soon" a deep male voice said

"He's wake now" a soft female voice answered. That was the

last thing they said before casting many different spells all

painful.

Weeks past the same thing different people they all tried

to break Harry but nothing happen...Or that's what it seemed like

on the outside 'I should give up let the death eaters win? What

do they want? To kill me duh. But why haven't they' That's when

he heard something "Change in plans people The dark lord decided

to make Potter his Heir" The same male from the first time said

"WHAT" Harry yelled his voice croaky due to not speaking for so

long "So Potter finally speaks. Yes the dark lord has decided

since he can't kill you he will make you his Heir" the same voice

said while someone grabbed his arm and forced him to start walking.

Harry hissed at the bright as the blindfold dropped.

Looking behind himself he saw Voldemort who looked like an older

version of his 16 year old self. "Hello Harry" Voldemort hissed.

"I'm never going to be your heir! I HATE YOU!" Harry yelled

"You will learn Harry" After those words Harry could feel the

crucio curse that he been the victim again and again.

More weeks passed and Harry found himself falling in

love with Voldemort. He also found himself becoming less and

less of the brave hero he used to be. He was slipping in the

darkness. Harry could feel that evil coming over himself.

He watched Voldemort eat as he took a slipped of his drink.

Suddenly he felt a painful spike in his body "Why? Why? I

thought you loved me!" Harry yelled falling off his chair

"I love you dear my love" Voldemort said before Harry

fainted from the pain.

He's eyes open the first thing he notice he was

now in Voldemort's bed (He had clean Voldemort room's

and slept in it with Voldemort. The second thing

he noticed he was a girl. "TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!" Harry

yelled her voice also girly. Voldemort walked in and

bent on his knee "Will you marry me?" Harry glared

at Tom wondering if he should be mad that he turn

him into a girl or that he should be happy about him

asking her to marry him. "Yes Yes Yes I would love

to marry you but you should have asked me if it was

okay to turn me into a girl" Harry said playfully

glaring at him.

So Harry Potter became a Harri Riddle or

the Dark Lady and soon after Harri became pregnant

with twins boy and girl. They named the boy William

and the girl Lilith or Will and Lily for short Harri

sat on the chair waiting for Voldemort to home, one

year old Lily and Harry was sleeping. Soon she heard

the door creak open. It was midnight "Welcome home my

dark lord." Harri said kissing Tom "Hello my Dark Lady"

Voldemort said playfully back. "I Love You" Harri

whispered softly as they laid on their bed. Harri may

had fallen from the light but the darkness was so

much nicer. She wouldn't change being the Dark Lady

for being the Boy-Who-Lived any day.


	2. AN Voting

Hi everyone, I would like to tell you there will be a poll for what story I should rewrite and make longer. If you can't see it send me a PM with your answers. You may only choose Waking up in love, Masks and Lies, or How Harry Became the Dark


End file.
